


Sweet Dreams

by PrinceLoser



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time writing smut ayyyy, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Solo, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLoser/pseuds/PrinceLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of Marco for Marco week, short thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Marco was finally alone. Thank god! He had been, er, out of sorts today. It started this morning, when his crotch decided to say good morning as he woke up. He had decided to ignore it all through his morning routine because he had to go to work and he didn't have the time to take care of it. Then, on the car ride to work he found himself silently and impatiently willing away his boner with thoughts of anything, really. That had seemed to work and his work day passed without another unwelcome visit. The car ride home however, was another story. Marco found his thoughts drifting to a certain man with two-toned hair that seemed to invade his thoughts frequently, at fist innocently then, not so much. He found himself thinking of how nice it would be to invite Jean over and surprise him with a little gift in the bedroom. His face turned a dark red at that and he felt his pants get tight.

"Shit." He unintentionally sped up, desperately wanting to get home to solve his current problem. He reached his destination in less than 5 minutes, and he let out a sigh of relief as he shut the front door behind him. He didn't bother calling Jean as he had originally planned, instead opting to take care of himself for once, and entered his bedroom.

He stripped out of his work clothes, discarding them on the floor, and laid on his bed. Wasting no time, he reached into the drawer of his end table and retrieved the small bottle of lube from inside. After coating his fingers liberally in lube he spread his legs and trailed his fingers down to his dick, wrapping his fingers around it. He groaned as he began to stroke himself, imagining that it was Jean's hand moving up and down, and began to move his hand faster. He could already feel the tension is his gut begin to build as he increased his speed, moaning Jean's name as he did.

"Oh,  _Jean! F-fuck..._ " Marco was close, he could tell as he tightened his grip slightly, a string of obscenities pouring from his lips as he did. Marco's body curled in on itself as he came, his orgasm coming in waves as his vision went white. When he came to his senses, his stomach was sticky and he was sweating. He stuck his tongue out in disgust. _  
_

"I need a shower."


End file.
